Corpse Party: EXTREME TRUTH OR DARE!
by IchigoHatake
Summary: A non-script format truth or dare, so it's allowed by Fanfiction. IchigoHatake and GeneralMuffins torture the Corpse Party cast with help from you, the readers. Send any and all truth or dares to me via PM. It's T-rated story, so go crazy. Every single truth or dare will be included at some point, I promise. SO LET'S HAVE SOME FUN MESSING WITH THE CAST!


Two spotlights shine down, two figures illuminated through the darkness. One is a girl with a face pulled into a cat-like grin who was eating chocolate. The other was a boy, nomming on a muffin. These two were the newest hosts of: Corpse Party: Extreme Truth or Dare! The woman was the first to speak up and she swallowed the rest of her chocolate and turned on the mic.

"Welcome, everyone! My name is Ichigo Hatake and I'm one of your hosts!"

The guy with the muffin stared strangely at the cameraman. "You better not be thinking of stealing my muffin...bitch...my name Is General Muffins. I'm your other host. Welcome to Corpse Party: Extreme Truth or Dare!"

"Yes," Ichigo continued. "We chloroformed and kidnapped the members of Corpse Party from Kisaragi and Byakudan, and now we'll be forcing them through the torture of the truths and dares, you the audience, gives us."

The General nodded. "Here are the rules. If you want to leave some truths and dares, send it to IchigoHatake via PM. According to site rules, accepting comments left in the reviews is something we can't do. And as you can see, this isn't a script format truth or dare, so we'll keep running for a while."

"You can leave any sort of truth or dare you want," Ichigo continued. "Just try to limit it to the T rating I have set. You can do any variety of dares, from making Yuka Kizami's little sister for an hour, to making Yuka marry Kizami! Please. I beg of you. Someone send in that dare."

"Ahem. Anyway, please PM your suggestions now, again, to IchigoHatake, with the subject being: Truth Or Dare. We will include all truths and dares, so have at it. Yours will _eventually_ be seen in one of the chapters."

Ichigo turned to a huge door where you can hear the cast members screams. "RELEASE THE CONTESTANTS!"

As soon as the doors opened, you could see all of the casts going about their business in different ways. Mitsuki looked pissed that she'd been locked up, Emi was terrified, Morishige didn't care, and Kizami...is...flirting(?) with Yuka?

Kizami bent down on one knee and grabbed Yuka's hand. "Be my little sister..."

Yuka's eyes widened in fear and she screamed at Satoshi. "Onii-chan! A crazy pervert is after me! ...AGAIN!"

General Muffins's eyes widened in shock, while Ichigo stared happily at the two, shipping them so hard right now.

Satoshi stood over by Naomi, and called back to his sis, "Busy trying to hide my feelings for Naomi!"

"Me too," Seiko sighed under her breath.

Ichigo shed a single tear, empathizing with Seiko. The sight of Naomi and Satoshi standing together was completely enraging General Muffins to the point he couldn't stand it anymore. SATOSHI LOVERS, SHIELD YOUR EYES!

Muffins tackled Satoshi to the ground and started to rapidly punch him in the face. Satoshi screamed in agony, unable to fight back at the crazy rate Muffins was moving in. After a while of punching, General Muffins got up and started kicking him everywhere. Satoshi's skin was becoming bruised and blotchy and there was some blood on the floor.

Seiko inched closer to Ichigo and stared at the brawl. "To be honest, I'm enjoying this in a way..."

"Agreed," Ichigo sighed back, unable to pry her eyes away.

"Yet at the same time..." Seiko looked to Naomi, who was crying.

"SATOSHI!" she screamed, but did nothing to help him.

"Coward won't even fight back," Ichigo hissed in irritation. 'Man up,' she thought to herself.

"Yep," General agreed with her.

"STOP IT!" Naomi cried out to the male host.

Seiko came up behind the said girl and glomped her, placing a finger over her mouth. "Shhh...Naomi...you're mine now..."

Tohko looked angrily over at Kizami and Yuka. "Who's that girl he's fawning over?"

"Tohko!" General Muffins screamed with a smile, running over and hugging her.

Ichigo sweatdropped as she watched Tohko get all blushy, confused, and flustered. "W-what?!"

Muffins gave a polite smile to her, his teeth shining white. "It's nice to meet you."

Tohko just stood in his arms, not knowing what to do. Meanwhile, Ms. Yui and Tsukasa were happily reuniting, hugging each other tight. Ichigo blushed, feeling the love in the air. The sweet feeling didn't last long as Hell Girl Mitsuki stomped her foot down at Ichigo. "Were you the ones that kidnapped us?!"

"Pffft. No way," Ichigo lied, frightened out of her mind.

"I can see the duct tape in your hand," Mitsuki growled.

Ichigo threw it to the side, nearly knocking out her beloved Mayu. "Hah. What duct tape?"

"Mistuki!" General Muffins fan boyed. Mitsuki happened to be his favoritest person ever.

"Okay," Ichigo said, backing away from the girl and turning to the camera. "Please send me you truths or dares...you can pair together whoever you want...even the two of us hosts. Hope to see you soon!"

* * *

><p>So there you have it. Our own installment of truth or dare. You can ship <strong>anyone<strong> you want, make use do anything you want, make any othr Corpse Party charctrs appear, even spawn Sachiko! But that would be bad...so PM me! And please review to say what you think.


End file.
